Communication panels are generally used in central offices where other telecommunication devices are contained such as multiplexers, repeaters, etc. The communication panels are used to allow service technicians to call to various locations within the central office. The communication panel often functions as a multi-line telephone and permits the technician to establish a connection with multiple points of contact. Typically, a headset is connected to the communication panel to allow the technician to communicate verbally.
Conventionally, communication panels contain several circuit boards with circuitry for placing the calls within the central office. The circuitry includes various integrated circuits and other components mounted to the several circuit boards. One or more circuit boards pass electrical signals in response to the technician pushing keys on a keypad to select a line or dial numbers. The multiple circuit boards are typically connected with ribbon cables and are placed in a side-by-side or stacked configuration.
Maintaining the circuitry within the communication panel becomes difficult due to the multiple circuit boards and their position within the communications panel. Accessing each circuit board and all of the components on the circuit board is difficult unless the circuit boards of interest and/or ribbon cables are removed. Exterior panels further add difficulty to maintaining the communication panel because removing a single exterior surface may not adequately expose the circuit boards needing repair.
In addition to being difficult to maintain, communication panels are vulnerable due to exposed buttons on keypads that protrude from the exterior of the panel. Integrated circuits housed on the circuit boards are vulnerable to electrostatic discharge that may originate from user contact with the keypads. Thus, there is a need for communication panels that are more easily maintained and/or are less vulnerable to button or integrated circuit damage.